


In which Dirk portrays a stereo-typical response of the opposite person in a fantasy.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy, Fuckin shitty first fic, Hamsteak - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Jacking off, M/M, also unoriginal titles, dirkjake - Freeform, homosuck, i give up just enjoy i guess, jakedirk - Freeform, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has the hots for Jake and has some time on his hands. If time were his dick i mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dirk portrays a stereo-typical response of the opposite person in a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like this. It is shit. Fuck you. I guess send a request or someshit. I don't want crits.

_Jake..._  
I kept repeating his name over and over rocking my hips forward so my hardened flesh was pushed into my hand harder. I was on the verge of falling over the edge. I was overheated and sort of sweaty, and I knew by the burning in my face my dick wasn't the only place my blood was rushing to. I had, had a semi-relaxing day, but after a long conversation with the dark haired cunning boy I had somehow managed to fall for, plus all of his effortless charm had my hormones exploding and my thoughts drifited off to the jungle boy in not so modest situations. Not too long after these thoughts filled my mind a 'pressing matter' arose and I as hard as I tried to ignore it, it just got worse and well painful.  
So here I was jerking myself off to a personal fantasy about Jake I have been forming over the past few 'sessions'. Admittedly I found it slightly creepy to be tugging it to my best bro, even if I had the hots for him worse then a teenage girl over the newest dumbass star. A tingling pressure in my lower stomach had me launched out of my thoughts, and upon instinct I almost started frantically pumping to push myself over the edge, but instead I stopped abruptly.  
Nope.  
Not today. I was going to slow down and last through these images even if my hardened length had started throbbing in neglect.

_It started with me telling Jake how I felt, it went way better then it probably would go in reality. It appeared I was on Hellmurder Island with him, and the Page looked at me with a smoldering expression, wide-eyed and dumbstruck at my confession. I stood there breathing heavily awaiting his response. His voice was breathy when he finally found it.  
"Oh golly Dirk, wow! I would have never expected this from you. I mean it is great and all but I didnt think you swung that way you know chap?"  
I twiddled my thumbs nervously.  
My dick throbbed more angrily from the lack of attention I was giving it but it could wait until a more appropriate time. It isn't like I would have a rager while I actually told Jake. I hope. I cleared my mind once more.  
"D-dirk, I just never thought you were like that I mean not that it isn't totally grand! I j-just. Dirk."  
ohgodohgod he hates me. I scared the kid-  
"I have it really bad for you Dirk. To be more clear and excuse me if I am being too forward....I am sexually, physically, mentally all around attracted to you."  
I choked on my spit and my head spun. Jake slowly stumbled over to me, standing slightly on tiptoe, he leaned his head forward and cocked it to the side kissing me shyly. _  
I moaned aloud just barely running my fingers along my very slowly softening dick. The simple gesture had it completley erect and pounding once more. I grunted and sat on my hands calming myself.  
 _He kissed me a little more assertivley, standing slightly closer, and I held his head gently and kissed him back with more passion, and he followed suit. Our lips melted together like butter, and I was shocked at his skills.  
"Dirk I have never been this close to anyone..." he whispered, and pressed himself against me a little more firmly. I could feel his hardening manhood. _  
The neglect now had me aching badly, and I ignored it breathing out shakely just barely touching my dick.  
 _Jake ground up against me cautiously moaning the smallest bit.  
"Oh w-wow..." he whispered running his hand along my now hard length. He rutted his hips against me, rubbing our lengths together, the fabric separating us causing an agonizingly teasing yet pleasurable friction. I kissed him again, this time hinting for him not to pull away, he groaned softly in my mouth and I rocked my hips against him. I reached mny hand down and trapsed my fingers along his bulge and nipped his bottom lip slowly breaking the kiss. I leaned my forehead against his.  
"D-dirk" he paused and breathed out sharply. "I am a-aw-awfully sorry about this old chap!"  
"Sh, Jake you have no fucking clue how long I have wanted this. If you want it I am fine."  
Jake laughed and kissed me breifly before guiding my hand to his shorts in response. I unbottoned them swiftly and hooked my thumbs in the waistband pulling them down sharply. This made jake gasp and shiver pressing his forehead against mine once more, moaning, his light breaths tickling my face. He looked down at himself, and I noticed his boxers had followed his underwear. Holy damn this kid was well hung.  
"Wow Jake"  
He beamed at the compliment. This was by far my favorite of his guns. I expected the tanlines to be drastic butt they were only a little paler then the rest of him, which hinted to him have been naked long enough to colour himself like this. I let the thought of Jake rolling around buck naked, fighting monsters or something pistols drawn, play in my head until I felt like my zipper was going to explode. Looking at his nicely sized length, and just it being Jake's in general made my own give an angry throb in its confinements. I groaned out at everything.  
"O-oh really chap? I am f-flattered! Golly I am awful glad your the first to see me..." he stopped and cleared his throat gently. "To see me l-like uh well, this..."  
I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Would you like to do more?" I murmured gently stroking his dick.  
He moaned sharply his back arching slightly to meet my touch more fully. "Oh, oh yes Dirk, actually on second thought, I wouldn't like to do anything with you." His pause was long enough for my heart to start breaking. God damnit Jake is this your try at irony o- "I would love to." He paused and stroked the bulge in my jeans. I sighed and looked at him smiling. "Plus...we both appear to need some...relief des-desperatley....Dirk, would you, c-can we, I mean would you l-like to hav-"  
"Anything for you..." I cut him off to save him the embarrasment of actually voicing his request. _  
God damnit. This was so out of person for him, but so right at the same time, and I couldn't stand it much longer, I finally gripped my dick and started stroking it slowly.  
 _I pulled off both of our remaining clothes, and led us both down to the lush grassy, ground. I turned him onto his back, and touched his member for the first time. The swollen gland was hot and firm under my loose grip. I stroked up the length and rubbed the head paying close attention to the sensitive slit that was producing a small ammount of sticky pre-cum. I palmed him briefly before going back to the sensitive head. I held back his forskin with one hand, and thankfully it wasn't an unnatractive turtleneck of skin either, it didn't pucker at the tip, but it was there, and beautiful. I had never enjoyed foreskins, but Jake's was something else. As I played with his anatomy, he wriggled gently under me.  
"O-oh Dirk, nnnghh" he moaned running a hand through my hair.  
"It can get even better"  
"Yes p-please" I pulled his glasses, along with my own off and set them aside. I looked down upon him with my orangeish eyes no one else, except for my bro had seen before.  
I licked up his length planting kisses along it licking and sucking the head before stopping as he started shaking. Then i took him all the way into my mouth swallowing around him. He quivered and groaned and sighed his hips rolling slightly.  
"S-strider please stop teasing me." He groaned. I let him out of my mouth and he whined but I shook my head.  
"Do you still want to...to uh do the deed, English?"  
His eyes widened and he nodded quickly biting his bottom lip.  
I spread his legs carefully then slowly, gently, pushed one finger inside of him, keeping my other hand on his shaft squeezed tightly but unmoving. He gasped and pushed against my fnger, making it a little easier to push on. He tightened around it slightly, and his breathing was heavier. I pushed in a second finger, that slid in much easier then the firs. He moaned and held onto my hair, pulling at it slightly, sending a shiver down my spine. He kept his eyes shut as small noises escaped his slightly parted lips. I pumped and twisted my finges inside of him for a few more moments, before I kissed him heatedly, while I slid them back out running them through the grass before pinching and rubbing at one of his nipples, which only got him moaning more.  
"Are you ready Jake?" _  
I groaned and stroked myself a little more feverishly, my dick pusling non-stop, my whole body flushed from the stimulation, and teasing, and the thoughts and wants pumping through me like blood.  
 _"Y-yes." his voice was small and slightly strained coated with lust and unvoiced moans.  
I smiled gently before sighing and rubbing his sides. I spat onto my hand neatly, and coated my dick in the saliva, for lack of actual lubricant. I slowly pushed my head against his entrance, as it entered and I felt every part of him as his body contracted around me. I continued my journey exhaling heavily at the feeling around my length. _  
I stopped and spat in my own hand, gripping my swollen gland, tightening my grip way more then usual, trying to simulate the feeling of fucking Jake. I jerked myself off slowly, trying to mimic the pacing in my head, for a more realistic effect on myself.  
 _I slowly began pumping in and out of Jake. He quivered, whimpered, and moaned, begging for more, to be his man, and I groaned and did just that. The slap of our semi-sweaty bodies, made a sweet noise, that turned me on even more, and and bit my lip. I pulled out agonizingly enough, and turned him over so he was on his hands and knees, and so i could spike myself deeper into him. I pushed into him again just a little bit faster then before, quickly building my pace back up, while he gasped and adjusted. I grabbed his hard on and jerked him off, while I continued to pound into him._  
I was so close I could barely keep a rythmn any more, and I just incorporated that into the images whipping through my head.  
 _Jaked yelped, and moaned, loudly for a minute or so, before he finally managed to find his voice.  
"Dirk! uuhnng! O-Oh gosh! Aanng St-Strider I am I am going to- nnnnnhg!" He tried to sputter, but was cut off by a loud moan that tore through him, and I felt his muscles contracting and my hand was quickly met with his hot seed. I groaned, and had barely enough time as I pulled out. I came onto the grass and in between Jake's legs moaning desparatley._  
I didn't have time to grab anything for myself as my fantasy came crashing to an end, so all I could do was sit there helplessly, shaking and moaning, calling out Jake, and then moaning his name under my breath while the hot slightly sticky substance jetted out of my dick and into my hands and on my legs and bed. I used my free, not cum-coated hand to stroke myself, while I rode out my orgasm, when it finally ended and I was basking in the afterglow, I pulled out tissues from my bedside table , and cleaned myself up, moaning slightly as I wiped more sensitive spots. I threw the paper away, and sat in my bed half naked, and overly sensitive. I was exhausted and threw a blanket around my shoulders, letting my mind play out all the endings and of my fantasy while I dozed off in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this peice of shit.


End file.
